


[podfic] Living History: a Ten-Part Talk with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Multi-media, Podfic, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Historians."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Living History: a Ten-Part Talk with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living History: a Ten-Part Talk with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671743) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:**  Fluff, Epistolary, Multi-media, Twitter, based on a tumblr post  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:18:26  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Living%20History%20a%20Ten-Part%20Talk%20with%20Steve%20Rogers%20and%20Bucky%20Barnes_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
